Romance in the Moonlight
by Talisa Maegyr
Summary: This is a short Tonks/Remus Fan-fiction. When Remus decides to show his darkest secret to Tonks, does she take it well or freak out? Read to find out!


Romance In the Moonlight-  
A Remus and Tonks fan-fic

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series or it's characters, obviously.  
©JK Rowling  
This is a short story about Remus + Tonks I wrote a while ago. I do not plan to continue this. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nimphadora Tonks hummed as she skipped through the quiet woods. The setting sun turned the shiny spring leaves to a burning orange. She knew she had to get back before dark, but she figured she had loads of time.

As she moved through the woods, she tripped clumsily over foliage in her path. But every time she fell, she just laughed bubbly and got back up. As she continued on, she stopped suddenly when she saw a patch of violet flowers. She bent down and stared at them, letting her thoughts of Remus return. She just met him a few days ago and now she couldn't get him out of her head. The thing was, Tonks fell for Remus at once when she met him. He was a werewolf, but she didn't care. That made him mysterious. She loved it.

Tonks exhaled and reached out her hand. She stroked a soft petal between her fingers. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. "Tonks!" Her heart leapt. She whipped around and smiled warmly at the newcomer. Remus Lupin.

"Hey Remus! Wait, what are you doing here? It's a full moon tonight!" Tonks's smile faded. Remus looked up to the sky, just in time to see the sun finally disappearing over the horizon.

"I just had to see you. And... And I wanted to show you something." Tonks blinked in surprise as she guessed what he meant.

"But... Is it safe?" She couldn't help but ask. Remus gently grabbed her shoulders.

"How much do you trust me?" His eyes burned into hers with a gentle passion. Tonks's smiled returned and she reached up her hand to touch his cheek.

"I trust you with my life ." She pulled away from him, warily watching the night sky light up. Once the full moon touched Remus...

"Stand back." He whispered and squeezed her hand once. Tonks nodded and stood behind a tree to watch. It was hard to see in the dim light. "Just don't panic when I change. If you run, my natural instincts will take over and you'll become prey." Tonks swallowed back her worry and nodded. Before she knew it, the moon's beams of light fell on Remus. He let out a howl of pain. Tonks looked away when she heard a ripping sound. Then she turned slowly around. There, right before her eyes, was a huge creature. It stood on two legs and had short stubby gray fur. It's long claws flashed in the light and as it panted, Tonks saw sharp white teeth.

To her surprise, It wasn't aggressive at all. It looked at her with familiar gentle eyes. Suddenly she remembered it was Remus. She forced a smile but she felt her legs shaking. It made a soft whimpering sound and slowly came toward her with its head down. Tonks couldn't help but step back. Unfortunately, there was a pile of logs behind her. She tripped on them, and fell to the forest floor with a yelp. She felt sharp pains coming from her leg.

The werewolf's huge nose started sniffing the air. Pulling back her skirt, Tonks saw blood leaking out of a gash on her calf. Suddenly, she heard a growl. A deep menacing growl that she would have thought it came from hell. Its eyes were no longer gentle, but hostile.

She awkwardly jumped to her feet and stumbled away without looking back. Behind her, she heard it giving chase. With a fearful cry, she pulled out her wand. She waved it frantically and next thing she knew, she was back in her room at Hogwarts. She dropped her wand and dove onto the bed. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

~*~*~*~

Tonks awoke as bright light filtered into the room. She slowly sat up and glanced at the window. About noon. She sighed and wiped the dried tears off of her face. She tried not to remember the horrors of the night before. She changed her clothes and fixed her hair and makeup.

She warily stepped into the halls, asking if anyone had seen Remus return. Everyone replied no. She exhaled in worry and frustration. Tonks decided to go look for him herself. She plastered a determined look on her face and marched out of Hogwarts.

As she walked towards the woods, endless doubts filled her mind. Tonks would never find him if he ran off somewhere. She hoped he was close. Before she knew it, she stood before the place they were last night. She saw the scuffs and broken twigs from where she'd tried to escape. Tonks saw Remus's huge paw prints. Maybe she could follow his tracks.

Distantly, Tonks heard weeping. She recognized it immediately. Her heart pounded as she raced towards the source of the sounds. Then, before her feet, Remus lay sobbing with his head resting on a tree root. "Remus!" She cried in a desperate voice. She immediately fell on top him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Tonks." He sobbed and grabbed her hand and held it to his damp face. Tears formed in her eyes.

"It's alright. Im okay. C'mon, let's get you back." She tried to help him up but he wouldn't move.

"You don't understand. You said you trusted me, and I put you in danger! I'm so stupid!" He cried miserably. Without thinking, Tonks grabbed each side of his face with her hands and kissed him. Remus reacted with surprise but then kissed her back. It was sweet and innocent at first but then their kisses got more passionate. Tonks lay on top of him and ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed. Remus exhaled and finally pulled away. "I don't deserve this." He looked down.

"I say you do!" Tonks giggled and kissed his cheek. Remus looked at her with sad eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. "I love you." Tonks said with a smile.

"No. You have no idea how much I love you." His voice sounded like he was hiding something.

"Oh, really?" She smirked and sat against the tree. Remus stood up and looked down at her with his eyes sparkling. Tonks looked up, suspicious.

"Nimphadora Tonks," He dropped to one knee. Her eyes stretched wide. "Will you marry me?" He took her hands in his. She stared at him with red cheeks.

"Of course I will." She helped him back up and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Tears flooded both of their eyes. Remus held her close.

"And the witch fell in love with the werewolf." He whispered.

Tonks giggled. "I'd love you no matter what you are."

~*~THE END 2/9/12~*~


End file.
